


My Bloody Valentine

by FeyduBois



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Don't Try This At Home, Evil Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Red Wings, girl!Dean, girl!Sam, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyduBois/pseuds/FeyduBois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby responded, her body warm and willing, sliding her black panties down to her knees and then using her toes to finish the job. The lace clung between her toes, draped over the side of the bed, but she didn't care as Sam's kisses covered her chin and neck and breasts and started going lower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Done for evil Sam roulette on LJ. The song prompt was Dean Martin's "That's Amore", I just ran where the muse went. 
> 
> WARNING: NON-CONSENSUAL CIRCUMCISION 
> 
> Don't try this at home kids, always negotiate your kink play and don't go to hotel rooms with strangers, even hot women.

My Bloody Valentine

\- - -

“Deanna's really beating herself up hard over this demon thing, isn't she?”

Sam looked over the glass she was pouring fizzy wine into to regard Charlie, hesitantly agreeing, “She is.”

“You dated a demon, drank her blood, and then spent some time without a soul but you aren't all guilt-stricken over it.”

“That's me, I don't like feeling guilty so I don't. But Dee...” Sam trailed off, waiting for the head at the top of the drink to bubble away so she could top it off, “For Dee, being guilty is kind of her thing.”

Sam sat back down with her drink at the bunker's table. She stretched out her arm, rotating the injured shoulder in the way the physiotherapist had taught her to regain full motion; she knew well how ignoring an injury as it healed could lead to permanent damage, but that was, also, more of a Deanna thing.

“Did you love her?”

“Who?”

“Ruby.”

“Right, Ruby.” Sam almost forgot; thanks to Chuck, Charlie, and a few thousand fans, knew all about Ruby.

“Sorry if that's too personal...”

Sam took a deep breath, closing her eyes while she weighed it over, trying to remember how she felt about Ruby. It had been a long time though, and she actually felt ready to talk about it, so she opened her eyes and gave Charlie a weak smile, “No, it's alright. I loved Ruby, but I was not a fan of the person I was when I was with her.”

“When you were drinking her blood?”

“It was the best I'd ever tasted. I mean, any demon's blood would do in a pinch, but Ruby offered hers freely, and...”

\- - -

It was heaven. As soon as it hit her tongue, and after that she was hooked. Tonight she'd gorged on Ruby's red blood and was laying across the bed in the honeymoon suite of their hotel in a daze, almost like being high or drunk, only better, while Ruby cleaned herself up. Ruby was in a bit of an off-mood, but Sam hardly noticed; it happened, sometimes, and it was Valentine's day. Everyone was out and about, smiling pairs exchanging bouquets and red and pink boxes of chocolate and heart-shaped balloons. On the way back to their room earlier they'd seen rosy-cheeked children going home with envelopes decorated in red construction paper and white paper doilies cut into hearts bursting with paper Valentine's featuring cartoon characters. It was enough to make most demons slightly ill, so Sam shrugged Ruby's discontentment off as such and went about their day.

Ruby emerged naked from the shower, her skin glowing clean winter pale, wringing out her dark hair onto the carpet and giving Sam a ghost of a smile while she tossed the white hotel towel onto the bed, “You had a good drink?”

“Oh, yes,” A very good drink; Sam was flushed and heady with the blood, in the way she got when she'd had almost too much. Ruby sat on the edge of the bed, looking over Sam. She applied some pink lipstick to Sam's lips, then kissed her so that they both wore it.

“Do you want to get some real food as well?”

Sam thought of all the restaurants around 8 p.m. on Valentine's day, the harried, exhausted serving staff and plastic flowers in the middle of tables. She shook her head, “I'm not especially hungry tonight, do you want to get some drinks and chips in the pub?”

“Sounds good.”

The pub attached to their hotel was their go-to place at the moment, a place that had just the right amounts of dark and sad and grimy, where their relationship was not questioned and they could chat between faux wood panelling and squeaky brown vinyl.

They sat at their usual booth, near the pool table, andthe server came over with waters and an exhausted hot pink rose in a Heineken bottle. “The usual, ladies?” she asked, “Or something special for tonight?”

“Half litre of the house red,” Ruby said.

“Sounds good,” Sam nodded.

Ruby turned to her, “That's for me.”

Sam's dimples crinkled into a smile. “Okay, then let's get a bottle,” she turned to their waitress, “Something middle-of-the-road... red?”

“We've got a Shiraz from California.”

“Perfect,” said Ruby.

“And chips,” said Sam, “and a side salad.”

“I thought you weren't hungry,” Ruby teased as their waitress left to send their order to the kitchen.

“I wasn't earlier,” said Sam, “you filled me up, but it's not food.”

Ruby nodded, “Not exactly, no.”

Their bottle was down to the dregs when he approached their table. He was slightly chubby, but would be handsome still, if it weren't for the crooked set to his ass-kissing mouth and the giant cleft in his chin, “Ladies! What are two lovely dames such as yourselves doing without a date tonight?” Correction; he would be handsome if it weren't for his crooked mouth, cleft chin, and that slimy voice.

“We are on a date,” Sam said.

“I don't see your boyfriends.”

“They're around,” Ruby plucked a petal off the tired rose in the middle of the table.

“You've been sitting here alone all night.” 

“We're together,” Sam growled.

The right side of Ruby's mouth twitched upwards into a smirk; Samantha tended to get a little protective, especially after drinking.

“Oh, together like...” The man made his fingers into a V in front of his twisted mouth and flicked his pasty tongue between them.

Ruby rubbed the velvety pink petal against her lips, nodding slowly, “Something like that.”

“I see,” he glanced around, shrugging, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to try, “Are you by any chance interested in a little bit of menage-a-trios?”

Sam grimaced and was about to tear him a new one when Ruby nudged her knee under the table, as if to say, Let's hear him out.

Their second bottle of wine was down to the dregs when they all three went up to Sam and Ruby's room. 

It was a mess of naked limbs and biting and then Ruby got out the velvet box she kept all her goodies in. She pulled out the restraints and asked him, “Are you in?”

“Oh, yes. Yes please.”

Ruby had him tied to the bed in a flash, with a blindfold and a gag. Of course, between Sam and Ruby, they always negotiated ahead of time what was going on; tonight, they didn't ask him, didn't set out a safe word or hand signal, and Sam, with the demon blood and wine coursing through her veins, didn't even think to bring it up. She joined Ruby willingly in strapping him down to his belly and started smacking him around lightly with the riding crop. He writhed under her, bucking up as she struck and making happy moaning sounds around the ball gag.

Then Ruby started. Ruby was far rougher, she used the paddle that Sam called the mean one, and did not even warm him up. Ruby beat the man's back like she was tenderizing a steak. Samantha didn't protest; somewhere in the back of her mind she had some misgivings, but in that moment, the careless smack of leather on skin, made her excited. She felt the moisture building in her pussy.

“Let's turn him over, shall we?” Ruby suggested. Sam nodded and undid the restraint on his left arm so they could turn him over. He was struggling, but between the two women they had more than enough muscle to straddle him and retie his arm and both his legs. Ruby lifted the blindfold, she wanted to see the fear in his eyes, the whites fully visible around his tiny pupils. She put on her silvered sharp finger tips and ran them along his face, puncturing his skin to draw blood.

“You're filth,” she said, “I can see into your soul and I know what you are, what you've done.”

Samantha didn't have the same ability to see as Ruby did; however, she'd drunk enough of Ruby's blood that some of the ability had transferred over and she could actually sense, if not see, the colour of the man's soul. Ruby was right, it was filthy.

Sam grabbed his cock, traitorously hard between his legs, and squeezed it, nicely at first, and then with a twisting motion that tugged the foreskin painfully and was too tight. His eyes clenched shut it pain and he screamed around the gag. Ruby ran a finger along his jawline, nicking his neck, and then began to trail it down his chest. He fearfully watched the motion of the silver claw, the blood welling up in its wake, as it moved down to his pelvis, “Ever wished you were circumcised?”

She crouched over him and bit a nipple; not a sweet little nip, a legitimate bite, distracting him momentarily before she sliced his cock, from the base to the tip. He writhed and squirmed and screamed. Then he passed out from simple pain.

“Goddammit,” Ruby cursed, “Why do men always finish before I can get my fun, eh?”

Sam shrugged, turning away from the gore; the cock lay like a peeled sausage between his legs, oozing out. She grabbed Ruby's towel from earlier and attempted to save the sheets and then said, “We can have fun without him.”

“Yeah,” Ruby grinned, down to her black lace bra and panties already, as she nuzzled into the crook of Sam's neck, smelling her hair. Sam's smell always drove her wild. Ruby flicked off the nails and reached down Sam's pants, the jeans all stretched out after a day of wear, down the blue lace band of her white cotton panties printed with blue polka dots, and rubbed at her clit. Sam inhaled instantly and pressed into Ruby.

“God, Samantha, you're already wet,” Ruby whispered into her ear, “Did you enjoy it?” Ruby nipped her earlobe, “Did you enjoy beating up that douchebag?”

“I did,” she admitted.

“Good. We'll finish later, when he wakes up, but for now...” Ruby pressed a finger against her pussy, “for now, you” she pressed in, “feel” and deeper, “so good.”

It was so good, Sam moaned, capturing Ruby's rose petal soft lips in her own and kissing her, smearing the hot pink lipstick they both wore.

The radio crackled to life like it sometimes did when Ruby was aroused. It was an AM station and Dean Martin wailed out “That's amore!”, because that's apparently what they play at five past midnight on Valentine's night, as Ruby fucked Sam on two fingers, kissing her through her first, but not her last, orgasm of February 15th. Sam sighed and settled, considering letting Ruby go at her again, and then thought she would return the favour.

Tenderly Sam did what humans do and grasped Ruby's hand, still writhing around in her pussy, and demanded, “Lie down baby.”

Ruby obeyed. Sam, shedding her bra as Ruby did the same, slid down to kiss her, rubbing their breasts together. Ruby responded, her body warm and willing, sliding her black panties down to her knees and then using her toes to finish the job. The lace clung between her toes, draped over the side of the bed, but she didn't care as Sam's kisses covered her chin and neck and breasts and started going lower. 

There was a moment of panic for Ruby, when she wondered if she'd been around humans too long and she suspected what was happening, but then she decided that it was probably just Valentine's day and the fact that she was horribly turned on by doing awful things to evil men.

Then Sam's mouth was on her pussy and all was forgot. She bucked up into it as Sam's mouth sucked at her clit, flicking it with her tongue, and her fingers sought out the wet, wanting, entrance, thrusting in and out even as Sam gave her the best damn kiss a woman can ask for. 

Ruby was in bliss. Then Sam stopped and pulled away and Ruby was momentarily pulled away from her heaven as her girlfriend held up her fingers, “Uh, are you okay?”

Her fingers were covered in blood. Ruby's blood.

“Shit, uh...” Ruby knew what this was, “Don't worry, I'm fine. I've just been around humans a lot, and you know how sometimes women have their cycles sync up?”

Sam bit her lip and nodded, “I'm due any day now.”

“Yeah, demons are... we can eat and drink, we're more like humans than angels are, since we come from people...”

“So the more time you spend around women, around me...”

“The more like you I become. It's normal bleeding, I'll have to borrow some of your stuff later, you don't have to continue.”

“I drink your blood all the time, Ruby.”

“Yeah, but...”

“Nonsense, I'll do it,” Sam went back down and Ruby could only respond with a moan as Sam's wet tongue invaded her pussy, lapping up her blood like a kitten laps milk. 

Ruby's fingers entangled themselves in the waves of Sam's hair and tugged, pressing her face into her soaking pussy and encouraging her, “Oh God, baby, feels so good...”

Soon Ruby's hips were bucking into Sam's face, smearing her mouth with the blood that she drank almost daily, the blood that filled her with strength and made her feel alive. Ruby's body tensed, her toes curling, panties still caught around on her left ankle, as she cried out, screaming, “I love you Samantha Winchester!”

A few orgasms later they fell into a heap, Ruby licking Sam's face clean, tasting her own blood and cum off her girlfriend's face. Sam sighed in contentment against Ruby, her eyelids heavy and body sated, though admittedly Ruby, being a demon, could go on pretty much indefinitely; instead, she let Sam's repletion be her own. 

_That,_ Ruby thought to herself, observing the blood still smeared on Sam's cheek, _is amore_.

\- - -

“You know what,” Sam said, watching the bubbles in her wine fizz up, “I think I did love her, in my own way.”


End file.
